


Dickmas 2019 - Prompts -

by Piddleyfangs



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, RWBY, Soul Eater
Genre: Androids, Anthro, Bondage, Corruption, F/F, Futanari, Incest, NSFW, Oral, Other, Reindeer, Romance, Transformation, drunk, jerking off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: A collection of festive prompts!
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Maka/Blair, Mei Hatsume / Mina Ashido, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, Peri/Camilla, Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	1. Yang and Ruby Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> TO REQUEST: https://forms.gle/rEzDbgVYwmtfDgQw8
> 
> TO SEE MORE: https://saltytea.club/

(Yang finds a wonderful present under the tree: Her little sister, bound in ribbon and gagged with a bow.)

Sometimes you get exactly what you ask for. Yang slowly approached towards the gentle hue of the tree glow. It was midday, a soft soft blue light from the curtained windows making early morning feel like deep night. The real light was from this pine tree aglow with crystal lights. And shimmering in the light was a perfect red ribbon wrapped and snug tight around the mound between Ruby’s legs. The girl looked up with that naïve glimmer that always flavored her eyes with innocence. Ruby’s breasts gently moved up and down with the breathes she hissed through the gag tied around her mouth, her arms and legs tied tight. 

Yang snapped the ribbon away, revealing Ruby’s shimmering needy slit. Yang slid her baggy pajama pants down, her raging boner making it a tad difficult at first before her needy rod thwapped free, Yang using her hands to push her dick against that slit. Slowly she shoved her hips forward, letting her throbbing cock just feel out the wetness. Ruby must have been drooling all night, waiting for the chance to present herself. Yang was uncharacteristically quiet as she reared her hips back and started to push the head of her cock inside that warm needy tunnel. “Sis~” Yang cooed, letting her first sound break the tranquil silence. “Love you~” 

She rammed inside, thrusting hard. The floor shook, the branches of the tree danced up and down above them. Ruby’s moans were capped by the gag bound tight around her pretty little mouth. Yang let out heavy hearty grunts, sounds of pleasure and exasperation as she so desperately desired what had finally be given to her. With a triumphant THWAP she clapped her dick inside and came, pouring her heavy load inside. Ruby cooed against her gag. Yang pursed her lips and giggled, reaching up to undo the gag. 

“I-I didn’t say you could finish inside!” Ruby pouted, but Yang shook it off, laughing. They joined together as the star atop the tree fell to the floor.


	2. Penny and Ruby's Romantic Festive Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (After confessing her love for Penny under the mistletoe, Ruby and Penny retire to the team's dorm for some loving cuddle-fugging. (Your choice who has the bepis) )

(After confessing her love for Penny under the mistletoe, Ruby and Penny retire to the team's dorm for some loving cuddle-fugging. (Your choice who has the bepis) )

“I… I love you.” Those words rattled around in Penny’s mind as the two returned to their room, their lips mashing against each other. Everything was new to some extent, after all Penny wasn’t made with kisses in mind. And yet she had always looked forward to this day and was so excited to learn that Ruby felt the same. Ruby’s hat fell aside, the festive red cone topped with cotton no longer needed. Neither were pants or skirts or anything that separated them. Penny’s outfit dropped to the floor, revealing something additional. A swaying cock that grew hard in a sort of artificial series of contractions. 

“I had it added on after I saw it in an education video. I felt as though it would give allow me to give even more pleasure!” Penny assured Ruby as the huntress seemed confused. Penny was so scared it might displease Ruby that she didn’t notice the wriggling of the rear like a hunting leopard or the sudden LEAP forward! Ruby rode that cock hard, bouncing her rear up and down up and down as the bed took on the weight of a very heavy robot and a very horny huntress. Ruby laughed drunkenly, holding Penny’s hands tight and using them for support like a pole walker, herself more of a pole rider. Penny came inside Ruby, filling her up with the artificial cum goodness, like a sex toy of some description. Ruby smiled, tilting her head and closing her eyes.

“I love you for you~” Ruby purred.


	3. Peri Awakens to a Lewd Camilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Peri wakes up to a wonderful present on Christmas. Camilla in a costume worshipping her cock, teasing her the entire time~)

(Peri wakes up to a wonderful present on Christmas. Camilla in a costume worshipping her cock, teasing her the entire time~)

The eve of the festivities always stole away Peri’s sleep. When she had finally gotten to rest that night she was a horny anxious mess, so excited to see what presents she would have been given. What she wasn’t expecting to wake to was something more empathetic to the former. Peri opened her eyes to the sight of Camilla leaning over. Thin strands of purple barely holding back her nipples, areola showing, breasts sagging against guitar string tight attire. Atop her head was a purple hat tipped and rimmed in fluffy cotton. Camilla swayed her hips, only a thin strap grasped around her loins hiding her needy mound. 

“Good morning, Peri~” Camilla wrapped her tits around Peri’s massive cock, still covered in blankets. “Oh my! Now look at this stud. He’s excited to see me~” She ran her breasts up and down, the smooth silken song of soft breasts slowly rubbing against fluffy sheets filled the room with succor. Peri moaned, overwhelmed right away with her pent up edging cock. She came, spewing heavy cum that poured out through the blanket and soiled it, rising up like a geyser. “So soon~ Surely you have a few more rounds in you. I want you to knock me up with a gift~” Peri gasped. 

“H-happy holidays~” She giggled, adjusting her candy colored hair.


	4. Blair's Drunk Christmas Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (With the holiday season rolling around, blair (soul eater) gets drunk off egg nog and decides to pay maka a friendly drunken visit! Either blair or maka can be futa in this scenario!)

(With the holiday season rolling around, blair (soul eater) gets drunk off egg nog and decides to pay maka a friendly drunken visit! Either blair or maka can be futa in this scenario!)

Nyan? 

Drunk. Oh Death she was drunk! Blair pushed herself back up to her feet and shoved her tit back into her bra. When did she fall over? She mewed a little, feeling horny. Really horny. It was her very first true thought, her first motivation. So she rammed her digits into her loins but found the feeling a little lacking the same way a blanket misses its fire, coco misses marshmallows, and you’d sure as hell notice if a cookie didn’t have chocolate chips. You could survive with these pairs stranded alone, but you wanted both, and Blair knew she wanted company and knew just who to harass to get what she wanted! 

“Sooooooul~” Blair cooed along, walking through the streets, headed straight for the building her favorite boy toy lived in. “Soul! So-so-Soooooul!!!” She waved her tail cutely, making sure to bend over in a sultry manner to the point of exaggeration. She leapt to the window, seeing a figure jerking off in the window. “There you are!” She crashed through only to find Maka, her skirt flipped up, panties shoved aside, and a massive ten incher grasped in her gloved hands. Blaire landed flat on her face, thong ass presented up and away. “Oh wow…” 

“W-what are you doing here, Blair?!” Maka gasped, eyes wide in shock, her room lightly decorated for Christmas. Blaire got on all fours, shoving herself between Maka’s legs, purring. 

“You’re even bigger than Soul~ Now how did that happen, nya?” Blaire pushed her nailed finger down the length, measuring it by feel. Maka moaned but said nothing. Blair wasted little time, running her tongue across that cock as a sort of final check. Maka curled her toes and leaned back against the chair. Blair then rammed her throat forward, letting that cock clog her up. She rammed back and forth until Maka came, having already been worked up. But that was just round one. 

Blair threw herself into Maka’s lap, throwing her ass forward to slide her cheeks up and down against her cock. It was going to be a long night~ And Maka would wake up, look to her left, and see the busty cat girl sleeping away, her head pounding.


	5. Reindeer Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (A Christmas Grinch gets a presents at midnight on Christmas as he turns into as thicc reindeer futa ready to spread cheer and reindeer cum to all, mostly the cum tho)

The sound brought Jones down the steps holding his bat like a feisty warrior. “Hey! Get out! Whoever is… Did I leave the tree on…? And is that…?” He looked down and sitting at the base of the tree was a gift. The absolute cliché present wrapped all neatly in a red perfect square and tied together with a shimmering green ribbon. The lights of the tree glowed all the festive colors, consuming the space in a holiday time atmosphere that even made Jones feel oddly happy. He slowly set the back aside and leaned down to the gift. It was addressed to him and was from “The Holiday Spirit.” 

Either way, the intrude in his home clearly put a lot of work in to this so he figured opening it wouldn’t hurt. He opened the gift and a BLAST of wintry mix swirled around him, sending him to his knees. Thighs thickened, spreading out pajama pants to breaking, the draw strings bursting as his new ass burst out the back. His chest swelled with two perfect breasts quickly being ran over with creamy chest fur. His face stretches to a muzzle, his voice heightens, and short brown hair becomes long and longer. She rises, her thick equine prick oozing cum that gave off a festive aura. She was ready to spread some cheer~


	6. Blake Corrupts Yang and Ruby into Incest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Futa Blake corrupting Ruby and Yang and turning them into futas by switching out their eggnog with her cum]

Blake sat back with a smug grin at the Christmas party. Ruby and Yang were just talking cutely, just the two sisters they had always been. So pure, that smile on Ruby’s face. Blake almost felt guilty, tugging away at her cock beneath her skirt. Her dick ached as she watched Yang take her first sip of the “nog”, Ruby joining in on her own time shortly after. And from there it was just waiting. Blake’s tail waved like the gears of a clock.   
Yang said she felt a tad strange and started to slur her words. Ruby nodded back. “Y-yeah sis, something just feels… Woooah… Feelsh… reaaaal off~” Ruby gasped and shuddered as her legs spread to make room for the massive dick plowing out of her body, her new fat nuts swaying between her legs. Yang cooed in return as her own bigger dick ached up her tight sweater. She lifted it up, flashing her twin tits, her abs, and her dick, all covered in a sheen of sweat. The drunky Ruby looked up at Yang with hearts in her eyes, all concern of incest vanishing as her dick did all the talking. Ruby rammed her mouth against a breast, tugging her pants off to let her own dick free. Blake waved her tail smiling. 

“Sis~” Yang cooed, ramming her dick inside a lifted up Ruby. “Your pussy feeeelsh sooooo goooood~!” And they plowed right there in the party, everyone watching as the tricky Faunus nodded in approval, her dick drooling.


	7. Bea spiking a drink with... well...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Bea NITW, still keeping her cursed Halloween dick secret, makes Mae a glass of eggnog with her cum, unaware this will give Mae a dick of her own.]

[Bea NITW, still keeping her cursed Halloween dick secret, makes Mae a glass of eggnog with her cum, unaware this will give Mae a dick of her own.]

This was fucked up. Naturally Bea knew it was fucked up since she was usually the one calling other people out on their nonsense. That didn’t stop her from lifting her skirt, revealing her cursed dick she had since Halloween and just blasting a massive stringy load of her musky cum inside the glass. The sweet eggnog did a good job of disguising the true creamy surprise inside the cup once Bea, of course, licked the excess juice from the rim of the glass. She smiled as Mae went to drink it, insidiously chittering in her own little head. I’m so fucked up, she cooed, but it was less a condemnation and more a celebration. She wanted to be worse- 

Her thoughts were halted as her friend’s already tight fitting jeans began to burst. Mae bent over. “Oh shiiiiiiit! That eggnog is messing me up! What the heck was in it?!” 

“Uuuuuummmmmm…?” Bea hardly knew how to react. T-this wasn’t what she wanted to do. “Doctor? 911?” 

“T-too late for both. I’ve accepted my death… Bleurgh!” Mae fell onto her bubbly cat rear as her new barbed dick exploded through her jeans, presented and fat. Bae just stared for a moment, contemplating what she had just done. W-well… That dick wasn’t going to suck itself?


	8. A Cheerleader's Gift to a Nerd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [A well hung futa nerd gets invited to the head cheerleader's Christmas Party, but when she gets there, she finds out it's just the two of them. So she does what they've both always wanted her to do and comes down the head cheerleader's "chimney"]

[A well hung futa nerd gets invited to the head cheerleader's Christmas Party, but when she gets there, she finds out it's just the two of them. So she does what they've both always wanted her to do and comes down the head cheerleader's "chimney"]

“How… How am I the only person here?” Ordella asked as she wandered around the palace of a spoiled princess. One of those modern houses where the living room went down and the stairs spiraled up like castle spires. It was all windows, showing the snow falling outside. Ordella was wearing her usual punky shirt, her usual black glasses, usual black hair, usual dorky appearance with the pink streaks bolting across her bangs. 

“Well… I might’ve accidentally given them a later time… So we could um, y’know, like be alone~” The blonde smiled. She was wearing a skirt. And nothing beneath, as evident when she bent over the couch, her tanned rear showing. “So~ C’mon. I want my gift now before anyone else shows up.” The nerd’s protests were nothing compared to her steps forward, her sliding of her pants down to her ankles. She slides her cock inside and rams away, moving the couch just a tiny bit with every squishing slam. 

The pair join together, the TV showing one of those fake logs, weaving festive music above and below the sounds of wet thwaps like a basket weave. The nerd was without words, so flabbergasted she had actually gotten exactly what she wanted for Christmas. She came just as the door bell rang. “We’ll just leave em out~” The cheerleader cooed. 

“But it’s cold outside~” The nerd, er, punned.


	9. Samus and Lucina After The Holiday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [After the Smash Christmas Party, Samus takes Lucina back to her place to give the exalted pussy a white Christmas as she fucks it all night long.]

[After the Smash Christmas Party, Samus takes Lucina back to her place to give the exalted pussy a white Christmas as she fucks it all night long.]

“My own little princess~ I must’ve been good this year.” The thin light that shed through the dorm window segmented the bed into light and dark. Lucina’s head of gorgeous blue hair laid across the pillow in the shade, her needy loins laid out in the faint mid night light. Samus slowly slid her cock against those plump lower lips, appreciating the every moment tenderness that came from their coil. The bounty hunter’s more defined abs shimmered with excitement, Lucina’s more generally athletic body, more humble form laid out across the bed like an offering. The princess was smiling greatly. 

“It appears by all means you have been. Consider it a form of charity, however, that your princess has decided to overlook all those countless atrocities you’ve committed~” Lucina was drunk. It was a rare sight, so rare in fact this was the first time she had ever been drunk. Samus was drunk, but that was by all means considered as common as complaints about Ness. 

Samus silenced the critique from her playful pillow princess by beginning to ram with earnest, filling the room with a percussive adoration that drummed away to fill their ears. But it was no solo piece. There was Lucina’s pants, perfectly in time with the thwacks. There was the distant festive music crooning from the shadow of the holiday party. There were bedsheets being gripped, there was Samus starting to pant as sweat sheened across the crevices of abs, and there was finally the agonized yet adored saccharine moan of climax that


	10. Mei's Dickgrowth Ray, A Test on Mina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Mei Hatsume wants to try out her new raygun to make people stronger on Mina but all it does is make the Alien Queen grow a dick. One that Mei is excited to test out.]

[Mei Hatsume wants to try out her new raygun to make people stronger on Mina but all it does is make the Alien Queen grow a dick. One that Mei is excited to test out.]

“Oooone quick zap and we should find out if it works!” Mei replies. Mina gives a firm grin and a thumbs up. A way to enhance her quirk was pretty exciting especially it was an ethical boost with no downsides. Mei had been pretty damn encouraging that this was going to work. Zap! The ray shot out a burst of pink lightning that struck Mina. The results were quickly strange. She felt power rushing through her, but as it spiraled it kept all meeting, swirling towards one location near the seat of her loins. And without much more warning a cock grew out from her loins, pushing out against her leotard, bursting through it with a loud rip. 

“Ummm…?” Mina looked up, but Hatsume was already racing over. “Phew! Help me out here! What just happened-“ 

“Oh I’ll help you alright~!” Hatsume started hungrily slurping at that cock, working it up and down. Mina tried to retort but ended up with her mouth open and eyes crossed. Hatsume rigidly worked, riding her head up and down across that cock, over eager to examine the results in full. Mina came, spewing a heavy load down Hatsume’s throat. “Mmm~ Fully functioning. Good quantity! Sperms has no quirk attributes so that means the ray focused on creating a quirkless portion… interesting~” Mina would have a lot of questions… later. She was still pretty damn horny, and Mei’s face felt nice~


	11. Edelgard's Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Dorothea gives Edelgard her Christmas present: Professor Byleth naked and bound in a festive bow shibari style]

[Dorothea gives Edelgard her Christmas present: Professor Byleth naked and bound in a festive bow shibari style]

“What… What am I supposed to say to this?” Edelgard stared down at the floor where her gift awaited her. 

“You could start with a thank you~” Dorothea beamed. “It took a loot of convincing Edie, it’d be rude at this point to not at least consider playing with your new toy.” 

“Yes, but this is not a toy… This is my teacher, professor Byleth.” Indeed, Byleth laid on the floor, wrapped tight in a perfect strand of shimmering red rope. Every limb held back, breasts pushed forward, hairless loins bare and showing, a blushing conjuring around her as arousal beaded up. Edelgard felt her cock harder down one of her red leggings. Dorothea saw this and gripped at Edelgard’s clothes, disrobing her. 

“This is a toy~ If I took that ribbon gag out of her mouth she’d agree. You’re not supposed to overthink this. Think of it like right now this is a new reality, a bit of roleplay~ Byleth isn’t your teacher, and she isn’t your equal. She’s your bound and gagged hostage! Like in the operas~ And you’re the foul villain, or hero, whatever you’d prefer. And this? This is your prize. To lay claim to, to swim in that succor like some pandering stew. If you overthink it, I’ll just untie the professor so she can return to her busy schedule.” 

Edelgard took a breath as her last bit of clothing was tugged down, her red leggings peeling away from her shapely form, revealing her fat needy cock. “N-no need…” Edelgard moved in, grasping Byleth, feeling the tension of her muscles. Her teacher really was powerful. Edelgard pushed her cock against the exposed loins, admiring them. And she pushed inside. 

Hunched over her toy, Edelgard thrust away, hungrily enjoying her gift. She pawed at Byleth, admiring breasts and abs in equal tandem. She gripped as closely as she could. She tugged that gag away so she could kiss, ram her tongue down that throat that drove her so wild. She came inside her teacher, assuming that she could truly do whatever she wanted. A test round for when she would become Emperor and keep Byleth, forever~


End file.
